


Be kind and sweet, please

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (for more info pls visit my profile), AU, Crossdressing, Drama, Humor, M/M, RenMasa~, Romance, SeiMasa (one-sided), TEMPORARY Hiatus, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For love, Masato will do anything; even if that means he will have to pretend to be someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be kind and sweet, please

**Author's Note:**

> Yô minna -0-)/
> 
> One more fic to join to my neverending RenMasa collection :v xD I love them too much, it can't be helped. I think I won't ever stop writing stuff about them ;w; ❤  
> This story was supposed to be just a one~shot, but I had so much I wanted to develop that I'm just going to turn it into a multi~chapter fic *thumbs up* it seems good like this né? lmao  
> Anyways, the title of this fic has a double meaning, you will get it as you read the story ;3  
> Also Mai~chan enters in the story but she's not a child, she's a teenager okay? I won't specify her age 'cause it's not needed but in case you're curious, I'm thinking about her as a 15 year old girl. And Masa~nyan is slightly older than her, of course, he's 19; but about him you will understand things as I develop the fic.
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy x) *forgive me for my poor English, try to ignore the mistakes if it's possible YvY*

"Calm down Hijirikawa Masato. This can't be too hard. Just remember Mai's words and everything will be alright." He took one last deep breath and grabbed the small and round doorknob with shaking fingers.

 

* * *

_"Ma...sami?"_

_"Yes, Masami; Kiyoikawa Masami."_

_"Kiyoikawa... Masami." The young man muttered slowly trying to get used to the name._

_"So now that your name is chosen, let's talk about the way you have to act." The man nodded and the younger girl proceeded. "You mustn't, ever, forget to speak with a sweet and kind tone of voice and, especially, you must smile always!"_

_The young man waited for the girl to continue, but after a long moment of silence he realized that that would not happen. Surprised he asked, "Only that?"_

_"Hum." She replied simply with a broad smile in her lips. "I actually don't think it'll be hard for you, since you're a polite and well mannered person onii-chan, but just to be safe follow my advice okay?"_

 

* * *

 

His sweaty hand over the doorknob trembled wildly. His nervousness was clearly increasing by the minute and the only thing he could think about was the person whom was behind that door. The discussion he had had with his younger sister helped him to remember the way he should act; with all those negative and unnecessary feelings he had forgotten the two simple advices.

"Smile and speak kindly..." He repeated a few times to himself closing his dark blue eyes softly while taking more deep breathes in order to calm his wild emotions. A second after, the young man opened his eyes once again, observing the dark brown door with determined azure orbs. He was finally decided. His shaking hand swirled the round doorknob around, finally opening the door. The intense sunlight on the other side of the door reached his eyes forcing him to close them. In the room the only sound that could be heard was the soft rustling of paper. Masato swallowed hard feeling his throat too dry all of a sudden. His entire body began to tremble wildly and once again his mind was blank. Masato could not remember his sister's words anymore.

Brief moments, that looked like hours to the nervous young man, passed and a deep voice broke the moment of silence.

"So you are the new maid... Well, welcome and please take good care of this house."

Suddenly his nervousness increased a little with the deep tone of that voice. Masato faced up slowly, opening his eyes in the way and looked at the good looking man a few feet away in front of him sitting down at a desk. The man seemed to be distracted with his own work; Masato assumed that he had focused on his work once again after speaking. The nervous male noticed the fair amount of papers on top of his desk and wondered if that man ever had the time to rest. Perhaps he hadn't since his deep voice sounded also lihtly tired. That man hadn't been resting as he should; the blue haired man concluded.

Masato's head finally remembered his sister's words and a bit calmer than minutes ago the blue haired male was determined to speak to that man.

"I-I..." His voice was trembling just like his body. It was hopeless, Masato was too nervous yet. He didn't even get it himself since the man in front of him turned out not to be whom he was expecting. The orange haired man in that room looked indeed too alike with the person he was hoping to find, however they both were too different.

At the sound of the future maid's voice, the man looked up facing her carefully in order to pay better attention at her eventual speech. As soon as his orbs met those beautiful deep azure eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Those eyes were the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. The innocent way they looked at him intimidated him to an incredible extent. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful that woman was. Her long dark blue hair falling slightly over her face, plus her delicate pale skin standing out due to the black and white dress of her uniform gave her a very pure air. He didn't understand it but somehow that woman was making his heart race.

Masato noticed that he was being observed and panicked.  _"D-Don't tell me that he... he noticed I'm a man! What now? This shouldn't end up like this. I still want to…"_

"What..." The other man's voice interrupted his desperate thoughts which made Masato shut his eyes tightly expecting the worst. "...is your name?" The blue haired male's eyes opened wide looking surprised at the man, who flushed lightly in return. "I apologize for not remembering. My butler told me but I forgot it." The man paused looking everywhere but at Masato. Then, he continued. "As you may see I am- I have been very busy and... I know that is not a reason to forget people's names but... I..." What the hell was happening to him? Why was he so nervous?

The more the other man spoke, the more surprised Masato became. He thought he had been discovered but that seemed not to be the case. The man seemed to be very nervous too. Perhaps he was trying to make Masato feel comfortable. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly his sister's words echoed in his mind again.

_"Sweet and kind. Be sweet and kind."_  Masato's lips formed a gentle smile as his dark blue eyes stared directly at the other man's. "Do not apologize please, I understand. My name is Kiyoikawa Masami."

"Ah- uhm I... T-Then Kiyoikawa-san, welcome to the Jinguji house. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I... may be very busy but I don't mind to help you as well. I'll make sure to let the butler know about this conversation so you won't have any problems to talk to me." The man paused briefly trying to calm his sudden nervousness. "I am Jinguji Seiichirou."

_"Jinguji Seiichirou? Then this man is..."_

"Currently living in this house it's me and my youngest brother. Oh of course, and our butler and the cook. From today on you will live here as well." At those words Masato's heart stopped briefly.

"L-Live here? Me?"

"Yes. That way it will be-"

"I-I…" Live there at Jinguji's house? That was definitely… "Impossible!" He shouted unaware, forgetting to use the sweet and kind tone of voice his sister had told him about.  _"D-Damn it!"_

"Kiyoikawa-san?" The other man stared at him confused, getting closer to him step by step.

Masato began to panic once again, walking back reflexively and laughing nervously while saying in a soft tone of voice as a way to disguise his previous strange behavior. "I didn't… It's not needed to let me stay here; I can go to my house and return to Jinguji-sama's house in time whenever I am needed."

"Eh- but it'd be-"

"Ah! I should get to work now, after all I am here for that." The panicked man turned around on his heels quickly, more than ready to run away; however God had to be against him at such a crucial time and make him lose his balance. Seeing the floor getting closer to his face in each passing second, Masato shut his dark blue eyes tightly enough awaiting for the future pain, while cursing his high and extremely uncomfortable heels; he'd have to scold Mai later for choosing such useless shoes. Instead of feeling the cold material of the floor against his face, Masato felt a warm and large hand wrapped around his wrist and another one on his waist. Not totally recovered from the previous fright, Masato opened his eyes slowly and witnessed the embarrassing thing that had happened to him. Seiichirou was holding him carefully in order to prevent him from falling down.

_"Wha-What…"_ The blue haired man looked up and he suddenly became more aware of the proximity between them both and blushed deeply with the mere sight of Seiichirou's face so close to his. His heart pounded involuntarily and Masato panicked, yet again. He pushed the other man away quickly and shouted trying to escape from that awkward situation and that room. "I have to start working. Thank you very much for your help Jinguji-sama!"

"Wait!" Seiichirou's attempt at making the female stop failed, since she simply ignored him and continued escaping.

_"J-Just now I... my heart..."_  Masato's red cheeks gained a darker color as he remembered Seiichirou's face once again.  _"They really look alike!"_  He finally opened the door and felt relieved for exiting that place, yet as soon as he set his foot out of the room he bumped hard against someone. Praying for God not to be kind to him and let the gravity work properly this time, Masato closed his eyes as he felt his body losing its balance and falling back. However his prays didn't seem to work since he felt a pair of hands embracing his waist, preventing him from falling down one more time.

Unwittingly his hands reached for the body of whoever had helped him, being softly supported against their body. His still closed eyes let him perceive better all the sensations of his body due to the unknown helper's. The hands holding him tightly were as large as Seiichirou's but felt so much warmer and better that he wouldn't mind if they held him for longer. On the contrary, under his fingertips Masato felt an even warmer sensation. Unable to resist to his curiosity, Masato ran his fingertips softly over his helper's body and felt the toned muscles against them. The hot skin pressed against his hand felt so good to the touch that it gave him goose bumps. He would like to know if he kept running his fingers on the other's body he would be able to feel more of their warm skin...

_"Wait... S-Skin?"_  At his sudden realization Masato tried to react, however the voice that sounded in his ears made him shiver.

"You're kind of bold, aren't you?" The gentle voice's owner chuckled amused.

Masato's orbs were opened wide looking at the half naked man holding him and his cheeks flushed deeply. He couldn't believe it. His mouth opened and closed countless times as he tried to speak the other man's name, but the embarrassment and the shock were preventing him from doing so.

"Ren!" Another familiar masculine voice startled him. "What do you think you're doing to Kiyoikawa-san? Let her go."

Said male looked at the blue haired maid observing her carefully. "Kiyoikawa?" His light blue orbs looked at the female's intensely for instants.

Masato was forced to look away as he began to feel uncomfortable and too anxious under Ren's gaze.

"Ren!" Seiichirou's voice sounded yet again more irritated than previously.

"Yes, yes. Sei-chan you should be more patient." Ren then looked at the female once again and asked, "Are you alright? Didn't you get hurt?" Unable to speak, Masato simply nodded. Ren's hands let him go and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Great. Be careful not to let the same thing happen next time."

Masato saw the half naked good looking blond get more and more distant and let out a sigh of relief. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that the reason for him to cross dress; to come to this house to work as a maid, had just bumped against him. The worst was that he had even boldly harassed him! How could have he done that? What a fool had he been! But he couldn't have stopped himself; not after feeling the blond's gentle warmth once again. He could recognize it anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> +w+ fufufu, having both Jinguji brothers fighting over Masa~nyan doesn't sound that bad right? (I hope not 'cause you will read about that as I implied lightly in this chap XD)  
> And an important note about Masa~nyan's name... Masami as you all know is canon, since in the game the guys cross dress and Masato's name as a woman is Masami. As for the Kiyoikawa I chose this name because Kiyoikawa and Hijirikawa are both written with the same kanjis ~> 聖川  
> I still remember the day I chose this name... I almost died looking for it xD and I almost killed my dear husbando lmao. So I want to thank her for all the help she gave me pwp! Thanks a lot [husbando](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4683641/RomiDi/) -3- suki desu* ❤
> 
> Anyways, about my fic [My worst killing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4818095/chapters/11031416/), chapter 3 is almost done, in a few days I'm going to update it :'D !  
> Also, for those who like them, I'm writing a RenMasaRan fic but I'm not gonna post it here in the site, so if anyone is interested to read it you can do it [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11553913/1/The-Red-String-of-Fate/)
> 
> Jaa, Bye~Bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
